La recette du bonheur
by Deichou-chan
Summary: Pour vivre bien, il faut vivre simplement. C'est ce que Shikamaru pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la rencontre de Kiba. Il comprendra bien vite que pour vivre heureux et dans les bras de celui que l'on aime, le chemin de la facilité, celui qu'il a toujours choisi, n'est pas recommandé. ShikaKiba. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Biiiiiiiijour ! Voilà pour vous une fanfiction sur le manga Naruto (sans blagues !). Elle se passe dans notre monde (comme d'hab'). Je compte faire plusieurs chapitres (2 ou 3 mais plutôt long comme celui-ci). J'espère que cela vous plaira ;)**

**Disclaimers : ... P.A.S A M.O.I. ... :'(**

**Rating : ShikaKiba, présence de NaruSasu...**

**Rated : M**

**En route, les aminches !**

Depuis toujours, cela remonte à ses premières années lorsqu'il commença à savoir parler, les gens avaient toujours posé à Shikamaru des questions simples aux quelles il pouvait répondre facilement.

Car oui : Nara Shikamaru ne se compliquait pas la vie. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? », « que veux-tu manger ce soir ? », « que veux-tu devenir plus tard ? »… La première réponse était aléatoire, il pouvait même mentir quelques fois, la deuxième était selon ses envies du moment mais c'était très souvent : « poisson avec du riz », la troisième n'avait jamais changé depuis des années : il reprendrait le flambeau de son père, tacticien militaire de génie.

Oui, on peut le dire : Nara Junior ne se complique sûrement pas la vie mais il sait où il allait et c'était vers l'accomplissement de soi et la gloire de toute sa descendance.

Mais la vie n'est jamais un long fleuve tranquille où l'on peut simplement se laisser porter par le courant, car tout le monde le sait : les fleuves débouchent dans les mers, les océans, et ces derniers sont impitoyables.

Le blasé avait sûrement dû atterrir dans l'Océan Pacifique tant les tempêtes étaient violentes. C'est ce qui se passait dans sa tête, soit des tempêtes, quand la personne en face de lui, lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être mon petit ami ?

L'eau salée avait dû griller tous les plombs dans son cerveau alors qu'il restait, devant cette fameuse personne, la bouche ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts.

Bien évidemment, notre fainéant préféré était un adolescent normal de 17 années, avec des envies, et avait eu de nombreuses copines, des aventures. Il avait même déjà fait l'amour avec plusieurs d'entre elles. Mais malheureusement, notre Nara n'avait jamais trouvé le véritable amour, celui qui vous fait pousser des ailes aux fesses et qui vous pique les yeux tant votre moitié vous ébloui. Il les avait donc toutes laissé tomber car il faut se le dire : les filles sont galères, et ce ne sont pas les principales concernées qui le nieront.

Mais cette fois tout était différend : ce n'était pas une fille qui avait la tête baissé pour masquer son rougissement et regarder ses pieds. Ce n'était pas une fille qui suait devant ses yeux écarquillés. Ce n'était pas une fille qui se tordait les doigts à se les faire craquer. Ce n'était pas une fille qui se dandinait sur ses deux jambes comme si elle avait une envie pressante. Ce n'était pas une fille qui lui avait posé cette question.

Non.

C'était un garçon.

Un adolescent de son âge, du même lycée que lui. Shika l'avait aperçu plusieurs fois avec des copains, il ne connaissait pas son nom et ne c'était jamais intéressé à lui. Alors pourquoi l'inverse ?

C'est lorsque ce jeune lycéen vint lui poser cette question décisive que Shikamaru pénétra l'obscure océan, cruauté suprême sans pitié, à la manière d'un plongeon raté : un plat sublime.

Bien sûr, il n'avait rien contre les gays. Son oncle, le frère de son père, l'était lui-même et avait un copain, d'ailleurs le jeune Nara les adorait et avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance là-bas, non sans les remarques désobligeantes de sa mère dans le dos de son beau-frère. « Tu « les » as vu Shika ? Hein, pas vrai ? Ne deviens pas comme eux, mon trésor, s'il te plaît… ». Son père savait ce qu'elle racontait, il ne niait pas, il n'était pas non plus d'accord. Il adorait son frère. L'ananas lui avait demandé un jour pourquoi il avait épousé une femme qui détestait tant ce frère qui comptait tant pour lui, et qui pouvait avoir de sacrés crises de colère. «Quand ça lui prend, elle a un sourire si tendre. J'en suis tombé amoureux sur le champ… », Ce sourire tendre, Shikamaru l'avait déjà vu, elle lui souriait de cette manière quand il ramenait des filles chez eux. Elle pleurait à sa place quand tout était terminé, sa mère lui conseillait de prendre son temps, de bien choisir sa femme pour ne pas être malheureux. « Regarde comment je suis devenu… » la taquinait son père. Sa femme s'énervait puis le traitait d'idiot et l'embrassait en rigolant. Sa mère était heureuse. Si par malheur, son fils venait à être homosexuel, elle ne s'en remettrait sûrement jamais.

Shikamaru ne se croyait pas gay, au grand bonheur de sa mère. La question du jeune garçon tombait comme un pet pendant un silence dans une réunion de la NASA. Mal.

-Shikamaru ?

L'adolescent venait de dire son nom, il eut un frisson mais qui n'était pas du dégoût.

-Euh… Qui est-tu ? demanda le fainéant.

Le lycéen reprit assez d'assurance pour relever la tête et dévoiler ses yeux marron et de mystérieux triangles rouges sur les joues. Son visage était espiègle, avec son petit nez retroussé, et ses lèvres pulpeuses laissaient apparaître des canines pointues comme des crocs de vampires, ou de chiens. Il avait des cheveux en bataille bruns, il avait pour habitude de passer sa main dans sa chevelure d'un air cool mais pour l'instant, il avait peur de rester accrocher dans un nœud, ce qui était hautement improbable vu les cheveux courts qu'il possédait mais le pauvre avait le cerveau qui avait fondu et s'était échappé par ses oreilles.

-Je…Je suis Inuzuka Kiba, je suis en Première S4, avec un de tes amis. Il…enfin je lui ai demandé quelques trucs sur toi. Je…je suis fou de toi depuis la seconde…je…enfin, je…

-Tu croyais qu'on allait sortir ensemble ? demanda brusquement le blasé.

Ce Kiba avait réduit à néant tous ses projets en quelques minutes. Devenir gay était pour lui détruire sa vie, sa mère la lui pourrirait jusqu'à sa mort et même après. Toute sa vie qu'il avait menée sans embûche venait de faire ses valises et de partir en Thaïlande.

Shikamaru ne pouvait pas refuser, ça faisait trop mal. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas dire oui. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne répondit pas à la question qu'on lui posa : il s'enfuit à toute jambes jusqu'à sa classe, sauvé par la sonnerie.

Pourquoi était-il parti ? Il l'aimait tellement, il aurait tout fait pour lui. Il l'observait chaque jour, connaissait toutes ses petites manières. Jamais Kiba ne l'aurait cru aussi lâche ! Ce Nara !

L'Inuzuka n'alla pas en cours après sa déclaration, il s'enferma dans l'infirmerie sans cessez de pleurer. Son corps était lourd, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et son cœur avait été comme transpercé par des flèches empoisonnées alors que quelques minutes avant, il bondissait allègrement rien qu'en regardant Shikamaru. Il se sentait vide et seul, mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Pensait-il réellement que Nara accepterait ses sentiments ? C'est un homme après tout. Les hommes n'ont pas de place dans le coeur des autres hommes. Le lycéen se laisserait bien mourir tout de suite mais il pensa à la souffrance que ressentirait ses proches et se sentit honteux. Il ne devait en aucun cas abandonné.

L'infirmière Shizune, sa confidente, l'excusa auprès de la Vie Scolaire et le laissa tranquille, lui apportant de l'eau de temps en temps. Elle se doutait de la raison de la tristesse de son élève préféré, car il lui avait confié quelques heures avant qu'il allait se jeter à l'eau une fois pour toutes.

Si elle avait su elle aurait essayer de l'en dissuader. Elle connaissait bien Nara Shikamaru, elle savait à quel point ce garçon ne contrôlait rien de sa vie sans en laisser paraître. Il laissait juste les choses se faire, il n'opposait aucune résistance à rien. Shizune le plaignait, ça devait être triste d'avoir un avenir déjà tout tracé sans essayer de changer son destin, alors que l'on est si intelligent.

La brune soupira et se leva pour visiter son ami dans la pièce d'à côté. L'ami des bêtes était debout et avait séché ses larmes amères.

-Merci, Shizune, renifla l'adolescent, je ne vais pas te gêner plus longtemps. J'y vais.

L'infirmière lui tendit sa veste d'uniforme et avant qu'il ne passe le pas de la porte, le prit dans ses bras et lui souffla un « courage » réconfortant. Le brun lui offrit un sourire joyeux mais ses yeux restés tristes et fermés, sombres. Shizune crut pleurer, elle détestait voir des gens souffrir surtout quand ces personnes sont aussi aimables, drôles et sincères à l'accoutumer.

Quand il rentra chez lui, le soir, Shikamaru monta directement dans sa chambre sans croiser personne. Il s'allongea sur son lit en un soupir et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque. Son esprit vagabonda loin des cours et des ennuis quotidiens et laissa le visage enfantin se dessiner doucement. Il secoua le visage pour chasser Kiba comme un bout de scotch au bout du doigt. L'ananas repensa à sa fuite : il avait vraiment été lâche sur ce coup. Après tout il avait rarement ressentit autant de bonheur à la déclaration de quelqu'un. Mais il devait se ressaisir : il devait continuer sa route sur le chemin que lui avait tracé ses parents, en particulier sa mère, si il devait en sortir, il le regretterait. « Quand on fait des originalités on est classé au plus bas dans la société. » la phrase préférée de sa mère. Les choses et les gens anormaux, les coups de folie, rendaient sa mère terriblement anxieuse et donc violente. Le jeune Nara ne voulait pas que sa mère Yoshino redevienne violente, les coups qu'il avait reçu quand il n'était pas encore discipiné, il s'en souvenait encore. Il grimaça en y repensant.

Etre comme le frère de son père, ne pas épouser une belle nanti et donc ne pas avoir d'enfants, décevrait sa mère. Shikamaru ne le voulait pas également.

Suivre le droit chemin est toujours le moyen le plus simple et court pour faire parti de la société et être accepté de tous, de ne faire honte à personne.

Mais à quel point ?

A quel point peut-on accepter de glisser entre les problèmes juste pour mener une vie sans embûches mais qui, finalement, ne nous correspond pas ?

-Galère…marmonna le brun dans sa barbe, en se jurant d'aller voir « son ami qui est dans la même classe que ce Kiba ».

Quand il retourna au lycée le lendemain, notre ananas fonça vers sa bande d'amis avec qui il avait l'habitude de rester depuis le collège, mais plus particulièrement vers un blond survolté qui tenait la main d'un Uchiwa, atterré par le flot de paroles que pouvait déblatérer son petit copain.

-Et là tu sais pas quoi ? Les ramens me sont sortis par le…

-Na…korf…ruto !

Les deux amoureux se retournèrent vers Shikamaru, essoufflé d'avoir autant couru (quelques mètres), étant habitué à marcher ou même à rester allongé. Alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration, Sasuke pivota vers son blond et lui demanda du regard ce qu'il avait encore pu faire pour presser le Nara jusqu'à le faire courir. Naruto esquissa un sourire et haussa les épaules. « Je le sens vraiment mal, là… » se dit intérieurement le noir.

-C'est toi…kof, hein ?

Naruto garda son air innocent et demanda à son ami de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

-Je te parle de ce garçon, là ! Unizaki Kiba, quel galère ce mec !

-Inuzuka. C'est Inuzuka Kiba, Shika. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il est dans la même classe que moi et qu'il a été plutôt curieux à ton sujet…

La barre de stress et de patience du blasé monta de deux crans ce qui était impressionnant vu que celle-ci n'avait jamais dépassé la première barre.

-Galère ! Qu'est-ce que tu es allé lui raconter ? Tu sais au moins ce qu'il est venu me dire hier ? Tu sais dans quel foutu pétrin ça me met ?

L'Uzumaki laissa échapper un soupir, désespéré. A moins que ce ne soit Shikamaru qui l'était ?

-Oui, je sais : ta mère et tout ça… Mais ton sens de la droiture tourne vraiment au ridicule. Tu ne peux pas t'amuser pour de bon et voir « ailleurs » ?

-Ecoute moi Naruto, commença à grogner Nara. Moi je ne suis pas comme « ça ». Je ne peux pas être comme « ça » et d'ailleurs, je ne le suis pas. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? T'es débile ou quoi ?

Les deux amis se dévisageaient bizarrement et la pression monta, Naruto serrait les dents et à la vue de la tête de Sasuke, la main de ce dernier qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

-Par comme « ça » tu entends comme nous ? J'ai fait ça pour te rendre service, tu sais ! Tu es tellement malheureux quand tu rompes avec une fille ! Et pas à cause de la rupture, ça non ! C'est parce qu'au fond de toi, je suis sûr que tu sais que jamais tu n'arriveras à contenter ta mère ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans ta vie amoureuse, bordel ? Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais gay ou quoi, c'était simplement une expérience, pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté ? Comment tu peux vivre en sachant qu'elle décide de tout à ta place ? Et c'est moi qui suis débile ?

Sasuke plaqua sa main libre sur le torse de son copain et le poussa en arrière en lui chuchotant d'arrêter. Le blondinet se tût mais continua de fixer celui qui disait être son ami d'un œil noir.

-Galère, mais je vis ma vie comme je l'entends depuis le début, personne ne me donne d'ordres. Les désirs de ma mère m'arrangent, vois-tu.

-Qui vit dans cette histoire ? Toi ou ta mère à ta place ? demanda soudainement le petit ami de Naruto, les yeux cachés derrière des mèches sombres. Tu dis n'avoir aucuns préjugés envers les homos mais si tu devais en être un ça ne t'arrangerais pas et tu en serais même gêner ? C'est bien ce que tu viens de dire ?

Le visé ne savait pas quoi dire. En réalité, il ne savait rien du tout. Sauf une chose : il venait de blesser profondément les deux personnes qui étaient ses deux seuls amis dans ce monde. Et ça, c'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire.

-Quelle galère, pensa tout haut Shika.

Les yeux de Sasuke se plissèrent de tristesse, et si il y a quelques instants il était énervé, là, il était simplement peiné, touché.

-C'est trop « galère » pour toi ? Non mais tu t'entends parler ? Viens Naruto, on s'en va.

Les deux amis tournèrent les talons et comme pour la dernière fois, l'Uzumaki se tourna vers le jeune lycée perdu.

-Réfléchie Shika : à qui appartient ta vie ? Es-tu heureux ? Je veux dire : réellement heureux ?

Puis les amoureux, eux réunis par le destin, disparurent de la foule d'élèves bruyants.

Le fainéant se sentit pour la première fois seul. Il n'avait plus ses deux compères avec lui. Il était tout vide, il avait toujours dit que les amis étaient plus important que le reste et pourtant il venait de se les mettre à dos, sûrement à vie. « Galère, je suis un boulet… ».

Shikamaru ressentit comme un regard lourd dans son dos et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il vit tout de suite, le jeune garçon de la veille. Kiba. Le dresseur de chiens l'observait avec des yeux timides. Il se tenait à l'ombre d'un arbre en compagnie d'un garçon de son âge avec des cheveux courts couleur sang et aux yeux cernés et de deux filles, l'une blonde avec une forte poitrine et l'autre avec une affreuse chevelure rose et un front digne d'une table à repasser, ce qui allait magnifiquement bien avec ses seins inexistants. L'ananas ne pouvait pas détaché son regard de cet adolescent. Il était assez beau pour faire tomber les filles alors pourquoi s'embêter avec lui, Nara Shikamaru ? Ce dernier soupira de dépit. « Je ne ferais pas marche arrière, j'ai pris une décision. Désolé Naruto, Sasuke… »

Le tatoué brun partit en courant vers sa salle lorsque la cloche sonna e début de la matinée, sous les yeux surpris de ses amis qui ne se souvenaient pas de voir Kiba si pressé de rentrer en cours.

Kiba courait vers sa classe comme un bienheureux : Shikamaru, son fantasme, avait posé son regard sur lui et n'avait pas rompu le contact. Peut-être que ce qu'il lui avait dit hier l'avait travaillé comme l'avait prévu Naruto ! Déprimer et embêter Shizune à l'infirmerie n'aura servi à rien tout compte fait ! Ce fut la première chose qu'il annonça à ses complices.

-Il était là à me regarder ! Vous l'auriez vu ! Il était, il était… A tomber ! Oui c'est ça ! Les rayons du soleil le transperçaient, sa peau blanche ressortait encore plus et ce sac qu'il tient si négligemment sur son épaule ! C'est siii sexy !

Sasuke garda le silence et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, seul Naruto lui répondit d'un air gêné.

-Tu sais rien ne c'est vraiment passé comme prévu… Comment dire ?

Le blond se tourna vers son homme, le suppliant du regard. « Ces deux à sont vraiment proches, ils se disent pleins de trucs rien qu'avec leurs regards… J'espère que ce sera pareil avec Nara quand il sera à moi… » pensa Inuzuka d'un air rêveur, de la bave coulant sur la commissures de ses lèvres.

-Shikamaru a mal pris ce que tu lui as dit hier. Il s'est énervé contre moi, continua pour le blondinet, Sasuke.

La bulle dans laquelle s'était enfermée Kiba explosa en un fracas et il retomba dans la cruelle vérité. Celle où l'homme qu'il aime ne veut pas de lui et est dégoûté en le voyant. Peut-être que ses fameux rayons de soleil l'avait ébloui et qu'il s'était trompé dans l'expression de ce garçon inaccessible. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, sa vie ne se terminera pas en happy end comme dans les films. Mais dans les films, l'histoire se déroule autour d'un homme et…d'une femme. Il baissa lamentablement les yeux vers sa poitrine qui restera plate à tout jamais. Il garderait aussi toujours son service trois pièces et ne pourrait pas faire d'enfants à cet être pourtant merveilleux.

-Mais ce n'est pas anodin, tu sais, reprit le noiraud. Shikamaru doit subir…

Quand il entendit cela, Kiba ouvrit grand les yeux, choqués. Mais il comprit. Lui, Inuzuka Kiba, ne ferait que l'entraver dans ses projets de bonheur, et il ne méritait que le contentement. Il comprit aussi que ce fainéant avait beau être génial, il n'était pas fort. Sinon, il aurait lutté contre sa mère et ne choisirait pas la facilité.

Le tatoué prit une décision : il sauverait son amour de cette cage où on l'a enfermé dès la naissance.

**Deichou-chan : Piiuf ! Premier chapitre de fini :D** _*trop fière* _

**J'espère que vous apprécierez mon Shikamaru (bon il change pas trop, hein ! Trop fainéant ;) Je vous fais un bisou à vous, à votre famille, à vos amis et vos chiens et chats !**

**Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! :D Je reviens avec le deuxième chapitre de "La recette du bonheur" ! J'ai voulu donner un nom à ce chapitre mais au final, j'en ai pas mis . **

**Réponse à la review de Sinasta**** :**

**Merci beaucoup :) ça m'a fait très plaisir, j'étais émue ! heureuse que mon Shikamaru soit convenable mais ne t'inquiète pas : je vais faire en sorte que Kiba soit plus "entreprenant" par la suite ;) Pour l'évolution de l'histoire, j'y pense en tout temps, quand je me brosse les dents, en cours, avant de dormir, aux toilettes... Les idées sont un peu floues mais j'essaie de retranscrire ce que ressent le perso. Je vais plus insister sur la pression que Yoshino met sur son fils. Je réfléchis même à leur confrontation, ça me travaille dur ^^ Je suis contente de savoir qu'on ne s'ennuie pas en lisant mon chapitre (c'est ce qui me met le plus la pression) ! Merci encore, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise encore plus que l'ancien ! c;**

**Réponse à la review de Jashinistefangirls**** (dur à écrire mais je crois que j'ai compris x) :**

**D'abord merci beaucoup ! Et bien tu voulais la suite et bien... LA VOILA ! :D Je me suis craquée tous les doigts et j'ai commencé à écrire, j'ai mis plusieurs jours bien sûr, chuis pas Chuck Norris xP C'est vrai que j'en trouve pas beaucoup des fics avec ce rating...Alors qu'ils sont si choux ensemble, ces coquinous *O* Egalement, j'ai vraiment pas pu m'empêcher de placer du NaruSasu, banal mais si classe quand même 8D Voilà le deux chapitre de ma fic !**

**Disclaimers : Les personnages de Naruto ou Naruto Shippuden ne m'appartiennent pas. Tant mieux pour eux, j'ai envie de dire.**

**Rating : ShikaKiba, du NaruSasu est nommé dans cette fiction.**

**Rated : M**

**Let's go !**

La journée venait à peine de commencer pour Shikamaru qu'il ressentait déjà une grande fatigue. C'est ne pas comme si il était champion national de la fainéantise et qu'il pouvait dormir 26h par jour, mais il était éreinté.

Et seul

. Naruto et Sasuke l'avaient ignoré durant toute la matinée et avaient mangé en tête à tête à midi. « Je l'ai sûrement mérité, pas besoin de se battre contre le destin maintenant, quelle galère n'empêche… ».

Mais loin de ne plus se soucier d'eux, c'est aux dernières paroles de Naruto que Shika pensait le plus. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à les interpréter alors qu'il avait plus de 200 Q.I ? Quelle était cette histoire de bonheur ?

L'ananas se rua à la bibliothèque, histoire de décompressé avant la reprise des cours, de la meilleure façon qu'il soit : lire. Parfois, il lisait même jusqu'à s'oublier lui-même, c'était la seule activité que notre héros aimait pratiquer et qui ne fatiguait pas trop les muscles, avec la sieste. Enfin les muscles, sans comptait le cerveau, qu'il adorait faire tourner en bourrique sur certains problèmes ou lors de parties de Shogi avec son père.

Malheureusement, le fameux destin jouait sûrement contre le pauvre Nara esseulé, car quand il rentra dans cet antre magnifique, il crût mourir quand il vit la documentaliste parler avec un certain brun.

Shikamaru tenta vainement de s'esquiver doucement hors de la salle mais la vieille Utatane _(1)_ voyait tout malgré son âge avancé, et elle tourna sa tête ridée vers lui. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage d'ancien et Mme Koharu lui fit signe d'approcher. Le glandeur grimaça mais marcha vers la dame jusqu'à se trouver à un mètre de Kiba qui ne le regardait pas, trop occupé à observer le chien en porcelaine, où le drapeau de l'Angleterre était dessiné sur le pelage de l'animal_ (2)_. Shika l'avait toujours trouvé horrible mais la vieille ne voulait s'en séparer sous aucuns prétextes.

Le cœur du fainéant battit un poil plus fort et à se moment, malgré tout ce que pourrait dire sa mère, il voulait croiser le regard du jeune tatoué. Shikamaru voulait voir encore ses yeux rieurs, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Mon petit Shika, je peux te demander un service ? commença Utatane. Il me faut ranger les livres de la bibliothèque mais je ne peux plus accéder aux étagères élevées à cause de mon dos…

Le noir voyait la proposition lui arriver dessus comme une météorite.

-Ne peux-tu pas les ranger à ma place avec ce jeune homme dévoué ? Kiba, hein ? demanda la femme à l'Inuzuka qui acquiesça sans même lever les yeux du chien. Tu sais que je ne peux pas accorder cette tache à n'importe qui, ces livres sont si précieux pour moi…

« Là, elle va me jouer le coup du « regard-nostalgique-dans-ta-face-rien-ne-peut-me-résister », à tous les coups…Bingo… ». Shikamaru connaissait bien la vieille depuis qu'il était un petit garçon, ses parents l'amenaient la voir quelques week-ends. Depuis, ils n'avaient jamais perdu contact tous les deux, et Mme Koharu était consciente de la pression que maintenait la mère de l'ananas sur son fils, et elle n'avait jamais vu ça d'un très bon œil. Cette bonne femme le connaissait comme si elle l'avait fait elle-même, et n'ayant aucun petit-enfant et ayant perdu son mari il y a quelques années, ce jeune adolescent était pour elle sa seule famille, et elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle était peut-être une ancêtre mais elle n'était pas aveugle et souffrait également pour ce substitut d'une famille qui n'a jamais vue le jour.

-Alors ? Ce soir, tu pourras, mon Shikamaru ? susurra presque Utatane.

Comment résister au ton mielleux d'une dame âgée ?

C'est ce que se demanda le fils de Shikaku, le soir venu, alors qu'il rangeait à sa place ''Comprendre ses sentiments en 20 leçons ''. « Il n'y a pas la section : grosses conneries pour vous ramollir le cerveau. » se dit Shikamaru, en ricanant légèrement.

Le Nara avait tenu à garder une certaine distance avec Kiba mais pourtant, il ne sentait aucun soulagement. Il est était presque triste, le blasé s'attendait même à retirer un livre pour y voir apparaître une mèche de cheveux brune du lycéen transi d'amour pour lui.

-Shikamaru ? demanda une voix d'une manière indécise.

Le concerné tourna la tête alors qu'il enfonçait un manuel d'histoire-géographie à côté de ses cousins. Le fruit ambulant vit Kiba, portant une quinzaine de mangas dans ses bras fins, ses yeux semblaient appeller à l'aide.

-Je n'ai pas compris le système pour ranger les livres à leurs places…

A ce moment, l'ami des chiens paraissait misérable, Shikamaru en sourit, ce qui fit rougir le pauvre Kiba déboussolé.

Après une explication, mêlé soupirs de l'ananas dès qu'il devait répéter pour le brun, le surdoué posa sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade pour lui donner du courage. Un courant électrique passa entre les deux adolescents qui déglutirent, Shikamaru retira sa main comme si l'Inuzuka avait la peste, et retourna dans sa rangée où il se trouvait initialement.

Caché de tous les regards, le garçon attacha ses deux mains entre elles pour ressentir cette sensation qui fut de trop courte durée. Le corps de ce Kiba avait l'air vraiment bien taillé, et cette bouche rose qui forme ce sourire si espiègle, et ces yeux marron clair si joyeux.

Le joueur de Shogi sentit comme une pointe au cœur au moment où il pensait ça. « Rester dans le droit chemin. Tu l'as promis, Shika'… » pensa tristement le noir. Jamais il n'eut autant envie d'enfreindre les limites que lui avait toujours imposé ce tyran qu'il avait pour mère. Mais il ne voulait pas la décevoir, il l'aimait trop malgré tout.

-Shikamaru ? le coupa dans ses pensées la même voix.

L'interpellé parut vivre la même scène que précédemment mais lorsqu'il tourna le visage vers la sortie de la rangée, le tatoué était à moins d'un mètre de lui et il pouvait aisément sentir son odeur.

-Euh…oui ?

Le brun le fixa intensément sans rien dire puis de sa voix légèrement moqueuse au naturelle, il parla.

-Que penses-tu réellement de moi, Nara Shikamaru ?

Si un lama lui avait explosé une mini bombe nucléaire sous le nez, le surdoué n'aurait pas été si étonné et catastrophé. A l'expression de l'ami des bêtes, il ne put que répondre le plus rapidement possible.

-Et bien… Tu dois être un excellent ami. Oui. Les gens doivent t'apprécier pour ta dévotion et… Ton côté maladroit doit attirer les filles. Sûrement.

Shikamaru lâcha la dernière partie de sa phrase de manière amère. C'était galère.

Kiba devait être la coqueluche de ses dames. « Malheureusement pour elles, il est gay. Et… », il est attiré par notre ananas.

-Je veux ton avis, à toi. Shika-kun.

Dès que Inuzuka prononçait une syllabe de son prénom, il s'avançait d'un pas. Le jeune Nara ne tenta pas de se reculer, la lueur de désir dans les yeux du plus jeune lui avait donné quelques idées qu'il refoulait au fur et à mesure qu'elles apparaissaient dans son esprit perturbé par a distance qui le séparer de ce jeune homme aux grandes prunelles.

-Galère…Tu es un homme, annonça le surdoué.

-Et ? insista l'autre suavement.

Les battements du cœur de Shikamaru s'accélérèrent, il déglutit. Ce magnifique visage était à quelques centimètres, le souffle menthe de son camarade caressait son nez, ce qui calmait cette chaleur étouffante qui s'installait et que le fruit semblait le seul à remarquer.

Il devait résister. Nara Shikamaru, aujourd'hui encore, tu résisteras et tu feras ce que ta mère tu as toujours dit de faire. Tu ne prendras pas de risque. Point final.

L'adolescent le plus intelligent peina à faire un pas sur le côté pour s'esquiver comme il aurait dû faire ce midi au CDI mais le brun espiègle fut plus rapide, lui agrippa les épaules et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles tant désirées. Il avait seulement posé, ou écrasé, ses lèvres sur ces cousines, il n'irait pas plus loin sauf si le surdoué brun le voulait. Son baiser mais surtout lui.

Shikamaru n'avait encore jamais ressentit autant de papillons dans le ventre lorsque il était avec ses nombreuses ex petites amies, en fait il n'avait jamais rien ressentit. Ces fourmillements s'atténuèrent lorsque, le plus petit se décolla de sa moitié. L'ananas sembla se réveiller d'un coup et poussa ce brun trop entreprenant.

-Galère mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? grogna Shikamaru.

Après avoir repris son équilibre, Kiba leva ses prunelles vers celle de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il l'avait tant désiré, rêvé, admiré, louangé, il était toute sa vie. Savoir qu'il souffrait sans rien dire, sans se plaindre, n'avait fait que remonter l'estime qu'il avait pour lui et le brun voulait encore pus le protéger, l'aimer.

-Je sais. Je sais tout. Naruto m'a tout dit, Shikamaru-kun. Regarde, je suis là, je veux t'aider, je veux être là pour toi.

Le surdoué tiqua. Encore Naruto. Pourquoi tout le monde lui en voulait au point de lui faire subir ça ?

-Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas chez toi, sérieux ? Lâche moi un peu, t'es galère comme mec ! T'as rien à faire dans ma vie ! Rien du tout, disparais ! cria le noir essoufflé de parler fort pour ses cordes vocales si sensibles qui s'irritèrent.

Kiba semblait blessé de l'intérieur mais il sourit quand même à cet être qui pensait trop parfait. Quand le brun avait demandé au filles avec lesquelles Shikamaru était sorti, elles lui avaient toutes répondu la même chose : c'est un bon parti. Il est intelligent, il ne fait pas de choses originales donc étranges, il ne se teint pas les cheveux, n'a pas de piercings. Il est un adolescent modèle à l'avenir prometteur que tout le monde rêve d'être.

Le tatoué savait que tout ceci n'était qu'une façade, Shikamaru n'a rien d'un garçon digne d'éloge. Qui voudrait être un trouillard pareil, un fainéant de première ? Personne. Nul homme, ou femme, ne connaissait aussi bien Shikamaru que Kiba.

D'ailleurs, personne ne sait rien sur personne. Les gens ont tous leurs petits secrets qu'ils gardent enfouis en eux sans rien dire. Le bonheur, la jalousie, la haine, la colère, la tristesse, l'envie, le mépris, le doute… Il y a toujours un moment où l'on va affirmer l'inverse de se que l'on ressent, de ce que l'on pense. Mais notre Inuzuka avait tant et tant espionner notre ananas, qu'il connaissait les moindres de ces fait et gestes, ces petits moments d'hypocrisie, ces mensonges. Seul lui savait que l'adolescent prodige supprimait les messages de Naruto quand ce dernier lui proposait de ce faire un bol de ramens de Ichiraku, parce qu'il détestait ça alors que devant le blond, il s'excusait à cause du trop pleins de devoirs à rendre.

Kiba savait tout ça, et il se sentait bien supérieur aux autres.

Tout ceux qui lui disait bonjour le matin, ces vrais amis, ces connaissances et même les parents de son amour, personne ne connaissait Shikamaru en détail. C'est pour cette raison qu'il sentait privilégié. Lui, il était seul à comprendre Shikamaru, à pouvoir l'écouter sans le juger.

Le tatoué était également jaloux et égoiste. La mère de Shika, elle pouvait faire de son fils ce qu'elle voulait, elle le faisait obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. Kiba voulait le noir pour lui seul, il serait le seul à lui donner d'ordres et son amour ferait ce qu'il voudra. Pour ce fait, notre ami des bêtes était prêt à réduire à néant tous les efforts de l'homme qu'il aime. « Ce semblant de bonheur... Ce n'est qu'un leur, ne le vois-tu pas mon amour ?...».

Cette vie rendait malheureux cette perfection, il l'a détruirait. Cette femme enfermait son âme soeur, il la lui volera.

Pour lui. Pour lui, il ferait n'importe quoi. Car c'est ce jeune prodige qui amènerait le tatoué au bonheur. Le brun en était sûr.

Seul Kiba rendra heureux Shikamaru. Seul Shikamaru rendra heureux Kiba.

Pour ce dernier, c'était une certitude et pour donner ce qu'on appelle e bonheur à son amour, il devrait battre cette sorcière, cette mère. A n'importe quel prix, c'était ça, la solution pour libérer le surdoué de cette cage.

_"Les courtes peines, et qui sont suivies de bonheur, ne détruisent pas le goût des plaisirs, au contraire, elles l'aiguisent." _

Nicolas de Malebranche.

_(1) : Si je vous dis : la vieille dame du conseil avec son chignon, vous voyez qui c'est ?_

_(2) : Comme Em' dans James Bond : Skyfall qui a un chien, (répondant à la description que j'ai faite) que Bond déteste, sur son bureau (je ne dirais pas ce qu'elle en fera pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film ;D) Em' (ou M) ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Ce cabot en a vu des belles, il a même survécu à un incendie-explosion._

__**Deichou-chan : Voiluuu ! C'était le troisième chapitre ! Je le trouve plutôt long-court, pas vous ?**

**Pour ce qui est du titre du livre, il est sorti de mon esprit. Si il venait à exister ce ne serait que pure coïncidence, il n'y avait aucune action préméditée.**

**Pour ce qui est de la citation, je l'ai trouvé sur le net ;)**

**Bien merci d'avoir lu ! Reviews ? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**C'est moi ! Avec le troisième chapitre de "La recette du bonheur" en plus ! :D Je remercie Sinasta et Jashinistefangirls qui se sont empressées de laisser une review à la sortie du précédent chapitre ! Merci du fond du coeur ! 3**

**Je m'excuse du fond de mon être pour les fautes -' Surtout à toi Sinasta que me le fait remarquer, j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible, promis ! :)**

**Dislaimers : Pas à moi -' **_*un jour viendra...*_

**Rating : ShikaKiba**

**Rated : M**

Toujours face à face, les deux adolescents s'observaient dans un silence de plombs.

Shikamaru se battait contre lui-même pour ne pas tousser, ayant crier à s'en faire mal à la gorge, ce qui causait de petits spasmes du côté de notre noir. Kiba, l'ayant remarqué, se mit à rigoler d'un rire clair laissant apparaître ses canines pointues.

-Bon sang, mais il n'y a que toi pour être comme ça ! s'exclama le beau brun. Fier jusqu'au bout, hein !

Le surdoué se sentit gêné mais après tout, il se l'avoua : il était ridicule. Le tatoué s'arrêta de ricaner pour replonger son regard dans celui de son camarade.

-C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime, Shikamaru.

Abruti ! Crétin ! Idiot ! Débile !

Shikamaru se répétait ça dans sa tête depuis bien deux minutes, la tête enfonçait dans son coussin, jusqu'au ne plus pouvoir respirer. Le noir se releva d'un coup, à cause du manque d'air, mais une crampe le prit au niveau du dos et il retomba comme un sac sur son lit.

Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ? Qu'avait-il fait et à qui ?

Lorsque Kiba lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, le cœur de l'ananas avait fait un bond phénoménal dans sa poitrine. Ça lui avait fait énormément plaisir. Cette petite bouille brune était si mignonne qu'il avait même fantasmer sur lui quelques instants. « Je suis maudit. Quelle galère… » pensa le jeune Nara.

Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer, cette journée avait été de trop, notre noir devait savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Shikamaru se leva de sa couette moelleuse, et passa le pas de la porte de sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine.

-Maman ?

Une femme aux airs faussement sympathique se tourna vers le surdoué. Elle avait des yeux et de longs cheveux noirs, nombreuses des copines de Shikamaru l'avait prise pour une sorcière.

-Oui Shikamaru ? demanda Yoshino, la mère du fruit ambulant.

Son fils lui expliqua qu'il sortait prendre l'air, qu'il reviendrait avant le dîner, que oui il avait fait ses devoirs et que de toutes façons il avait tout le week-end pour les faire.

Quand il tourna dans cette rue qu'il lui était si familier, Shikamaru eut peur de « le » croiser. « Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas fini de ranger les livres… » résonna le noir. Après tout, c'était Kiba qui lui avait dit de partir et de lui laisser le travail. « Je ne dirais rien à la Utatane, t'inquiète » lui avait assuré le tatoué en lui donnant un coup de coude. Shikamaru ne s'était pas fait prier mais maintenant il avait quelques remords. Tant pis, la générosité de son cadet lui permettait de rendre visite à son oncle. Si le blasé avait dit à sa mère où il allait réellement, elle aurait fait barrage de son corps devant la porte d'entrée. Cette idée fit sourire l'adolescent déboussolé.

La maison, le portail, la sonnette arrivèrent à lui plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Rien n'avait changé mais tout lui semblait différent. Depuis que Shikamaru avait fait la rencontre de Kiba, le premier voyait tout de façon différente et il ne savait pas pourquoi. « C'est pour savoir que je suis venu ici, même si c'est galère dans un sens… ».

-Oui, qui est-ce ? demanda une voix à l'interphone.

-Tonton Ensui_(1)_, c'est moi, Shika…

-Shikamaru-kun ! s'écria mon oncle En' quand je rentrai dans sa maison.

Le frère de son père le serra dans ses bras et le taquina sur sa mauvaise mine, ça lui réchauffa le cœur : sa propre mère n'avait même pas remarqué son apparence de zombie.

-Tonton, je dois te parler, déclara le neveu d'un air grave.

Ensui perdit son sourire enchanteur et le scruta comme pour lire dans ses pensées. Finalement, il l'invita à boire un thé sur la terrasse, tranquillement.

-Alors que se passe-t-il Shika ? demanda l'oncle.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas de suite à la question, il préféra regarder son reflet à la surface du liquide marron clair.

Le surdoué faisait vraiment peur : ses traits étaient tirés et il semblait si fatigué, comme s'il avait vécu mille ans. La couleur de sa peau n'était pas réellement visible dans la surface du thé mais il était sûr qu'elle était blanchâtre. Ses yeux étaient encore plus plissés que d'habitude et le piquait qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. « Quelle galère, si Kiba me voyait maintenant, il s'enfuirait, ce qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire… » pensa l'ananas. Mais d'un autre côté, voulait-il vraiment que l'Inuzuka disparaissent de sa vie ? Non. Et c'était bien ça qui était galère.

-Dis-moi, Tonton, comment as-tu su au début que tu n'étais…pas comme les autres garçons ?

L'aîné n'eut aucune réaction, comme si il n'avait pas entendu la question.

-Galère… J'veux dire, homo !

Ensui sembla se réveiller au dernier mot mais Shikamaru avait plutôt l'impression que son oncle se moquait de lui.

Le Nara plus âgé fit « Haan… » et son regard devint vague, le surdoué aurait pu croire que Ensui se perdait dans de tristes souvenirs si il n'y avait pas eu ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Ensui tourna son regard vers celui de son neveu et lui annonça :

-Ce fut une révélation, une malédiction puis une libération. Je m'en suis rendu compte petit à petit. J'ai eu peur. Peur de la réaction des gens, de leurs regards, de leurs remarques, de leurs méchancetés. J'avais peur de mes sentiments. Mais au final, je me sentais soulagé : je n'avais plus à me poser des questions et je n'étais pas seul.

Le plus vieux des deux marqua un temps d'arrêt et d'anciens souvenirs refirent surface, ce qui le fit rire légèrement. Shikamaru l'observa durant cet instant, pour rire de cette souffrance, du moins pour l'ananas, il fallait être fort. Ou sacrément bête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Shika ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça après tout ce temps ?

Le surdoué se défila et préféra ne rien répondre. Est-ce qu'il devait tout lui dire ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Le noir leva ses yeux au ciel pour contempler un nuage en forme de tortue. Ce nuage avait la belle vie : il se promenait de régions en régions, se laissait tomber sur les pauvres têtes sans parapluies, pour remonter jusqu'à la fin des temps. Lui il n'avait pas d'attirance pour un avion ou un cerf-volant, quelqu'un d'un autre monde, d'une autre espèce. Pas comme Kiba et lui. Ce nuage n'avait pas sa mère sur le dos pour le surveiller jour et nuit. Durant un instant, le jeune Nara s'imagina avec l'Inuzuka, vivant ensemble, marchant main dans la main dans les rues, riant en cœur, dormant l'un près de l'autre, sans l'ombre d'une mère tyrannique et surprotectrice. Laquelle de ces vies qui s'offraient à lui, lui irait le mieux ? On lui avait tant et tant répéter de ne jamais faire des choses originales, rester neutre, on ne lui avait jamais donné le choix, peut-être qu'il ne pourrait jamais décider d'une option dans sa vie. En pensant à ça, une boule vint s'installer dans la gorge du noir. Ce dernier planta ses yeux dans ceux de son aîné avec un air triste, perdu. L'oncle avait compris. Il ne dit rien, rien du tout, du moins pendant quelques secondes, à moins que ce fut des heures, puis Ensui demanda :

-Ta mère le sait ?

Le vieux Nara connaissait déjà la réponse, si Yoshino était réellement au courant pas besoin de faire appel à la célèbre intelligence de sa famille.

fait je ne suis sûr de rien, je ne sais pas si je le suis vraiment. Mais, il y a ce garçon, ce Kiba, chuchota Shikamaru, de peur qu'une certaine femme les entente. Quand il n'est pas là, je le veux tout entier mais quand il est là, je ne sais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. C'est galère. Galère, galère, galère…

Ensui se releva sur sa chaise en soupirant. Bon sang : le destin avait vraiment choisi la mauvaise personne ! Si ces dernières années lui avaient appris quelque chose, c'est que les gens comme sa belle-sœur sont ingérables quand ils sont effrayés. Car oui : ce que l'on pourrait confondre avec l'intolérance, c'est bien la peur. La peur de l'inconnu, la peur de l'imprévu. Et si Yoshino avait peur, c'était bien à cause de ça. La découverte de l'homosexualité de son fils en faisait parti. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait toujours fait en sorte de son fils ait des petites amies, qu'il n'est jamais envie de faire la cuisine ou la couture. Yoshino en ferait une rechute, et le docteur l'avait bien dit : une rechute serait mortel.

-Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois de tout extérioriser, hein ? rappela Ensui à son neveux. Mais cette fois-ci c'est différent tu comprends ?

Shikamaru roula des yeux en soupirant. C'était trop galère.

-Ma mère s'en rendra compte un jour, elle sait toujours tout sur tout. Je préfère vivre comme avant, sinon c'est galère.

-On a rien sans rien. Tu ne peux pas vivre confortablement sans faire des concessions.

Ensui avait un regard dur et Shikamaru savait qu'il était pour lui. Mais depuis quelques jours, le surdoué avait comme l'impression que tous ses proches s'étaient donnés le mot pour ramener ce sujet sur le tapis. C'est comme si ses amis et sa famille l'entouraient en répétant inlassablement les mots « bonheur », « vivre » et « sans mal ». Encore quelque chose de galère à rajouter sur la liste de embrouilles ennuyeuses.

- Vivre caché, c'est pas mon truc. Je veux simplement vivre tranquillement une vie sans galères, répondit le fils de Shikaku.

-Et pour ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis, tu serais prêt à vivre comme ta mère te l'ordonne, même si cela te fait souffrir ?

-Oui. Je ne veux pas vivre comme « à cette époque ». Plus jamais, même si c'est galère.

-J'suis rentré ! cria, enfin tenta, Shikamaru, en claquant la porte d'un coup de pied, sans enlever ses mains de ses poches.

-Shika ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne-pas-fermer-la-porte-comme-ça ? Ça fait du bruit, c'est très mauvais pour ma tête ! Il me faut du calme !

Sa mère était dans le salon, écoutant du classique. Les autres types de musique étaient, selon ses dires, trop violents pour son cerveau. « Le bruit de ses hurlements ne la gène pas le moins du monde par contre… » ricana le jeune Nara intérieurement.

-Shika ! Mes médicaments pour le stress ! Shikaku ! Le jeu de Shogi sur la table, c'est moi qui vais le ranger peut-être ?

Alors que Shikamaru grognait en se plaignant que « c'était trop galère », en remplissant un verre d'eau, deux pilules rouges dans la main, il regardait son père obéir sagement à son tyran de femme. Deviendrait-il comme ça en se mariant avec une fille que lui aurait choisi sa mère ?

-Je n'aurais sûrement pas une drogué de médoc', murmura le Nara pour lui-même.

Des pilules pour dormir, pour se réveiller, pour le stress, la fatigue, des calmants… Même en étant totalement shootée aux médicaments, sa mère restait la maîtresse de maison. Impressionnant. Tant qu'elle avait ses pilules, Yoshino ne serait pas trop violente. Effrayant. Comment un cachet ressemblant à un bonbon pouvait l'empêcher de tout saccager dès la première crise de colère ?

Shikamaru laissa son regard longtemps sur ces pastilles, créatrices de paix, comme si elles étaient la huitième merveille du Monde.

-Mes cachets !

L'ananas les lui apporta et le regarda les avaler rapidement. Une catastrophe de passé.

L'heure de s'endormir arriva pour notre jeune Nara et ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de se glisser sous ses draps ou même de s'habiller, il tomba comme une masse sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Mais un courant d'air traversa la chambre de Shikamaru qui se rappela qu'il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Alors qu'il s'avançait pour la fermer, une ombre apparut subitement devant lui, le surdoué poussa un petit cri bloqué par une main glacée qui le fit frissonner.

-Mais chut, mon cœur ! chuchota une voix trop familière pour le jeune Nara.

-Kiba mais qu'est-ce que tu fous devant ma fenêtre ? Même pas : sur le rebord ! Mais t'es le pire mec galère du monde !

D'un bond agile, Kiba pénétra la chambre de son amour et l'inspecta du sol au plafond.

-Moins fort, chou, lui dit l'Inuzuka en débarrassant son bureau de papiers inutiles.

-Galère mais arrête de toucher à tout ! Et dégage !

Shikamaru avait parlé moins fort mais gardait une voix autoritaire. Le tatoué devait partir tout de suite de sa chambre, sa mère était sous le même toit que lui.

-Je ne peux pas partir, Shika, je suis venu rien que pour toi, j'ai traversé toutes ses quartiers, évitait les petits pervers. J'ai bien le droit à une récompense, non ?...

-Mais tu as dit toi-même que tu connaissais ma situation, tu dois savoir que je ne peux pas faire ça, et puis j'en ai pas besoin. Laisse moi tranquille, homme galère !

Kiba ronronna de plaisir, ce ton autoritaire l'excitait au plus haut point, le pire c'est que le Nara ne s'en rendait pas compte ! D'un air coquin, l'Inuzuka susurra, en glissant une main baladeuse sous le tee-shirt, et retenant Shika avec une main dans le dos de ce dernier :

-Je sais exactement ce dont tu as besoin maintenant…

Le jeune surdoué était pétrifié par la peur et le désir. La peur de se faire prendre, que ce soit par Kiba ou sa mère dans différents contextes, le désir d'être encore plus proche de ce brun aguicheur qui commençait à lui grignoter le cou. Remontant vers ses lèvres, Kiba fit glisser sa main vers le haut des fesses de son aimé tandis que l'autre vint pincer un téton doucement, faisant gémir le noir.

C'est à ce moment que, le tatoué décida de happer les lèvres du jeune adolescent. Cette fois-ci, il ne retiendrait pas : il les lécha, les aspira, les goûta, alors que Shikamaru était bizarrement soumis, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Et si on les surprenait ? Que se passerait-il ?

_(1) : Il fait parti de la 3ième division, sous les ordres de Kakashi durant la guerre. Il n'est pas le __frère de Shikaku__ mais on ne connait que lui, alors je me suis permise cet écart._

**Voilà la fin d'un chapitre ! Je ne remercierais jamais assez les gens qui me soutiennent pour continuer cette histoire (je parle de mes lecteurs et de mes amis, évidemment) ! Je vous aime fort *-***

**Mon cerveau tangue entre la suite de cette fiction (que je terminerais !) et un OS sur Gaara et Naruto M, je veux absolument en faire une, c'est une promesse que je me suis faite à moi même ;)**

**Je vous dis à bientôt, prenez soins de vous !**

**Reviews ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**C'est moi que v'là ! 3 Holala le retard, le retard ! Shame on me ! Mais bon pour me faire pardonner, j'en poste un long :D [comment ça il est pas long ? :O]**

**Je répondrais aux reviews dans le chapitre prochain, il est 01:01 quand je poste ce chapitre, je suis éclatée, vous m'en voyez désolée _'**

**Dans ce chapitre, il y a quelques clins d'oeil [4 en fait] [dans les répliques] à d'autres mangas que j'adore *O* A vous de trouver ;) [Deux yaois et l'autre non]**

**Disclamers : Snif.**

**Couple : ShikaKiba**

**Let's go !~**

Cela faisait quelques secondes déjà que Kiba l'embrassait et Shikamaru se sentait si bien. Jamais il n'aurait voulu quitter ses bras, ses lèvres charnues. Seulement des pas lourds se firent entendre, le noir les reconnut : c'était ceux de sa mère. Et l'étage s'était comme l'appartement privé de Shikamaru. Si Yoshino montait c'était pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

La chambre qui accueillait un brun indésirable. Le surdoué poussa le tatoué sur le lit, qui avait entendu les pas, mais qui n'en était que plus excité de se faire surprendre, roula Kiba dans les couvertures jusqu'à l'étouffer et s'assit dessus.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur une mère en colère, tellement qu'elle n'en avait pas allumé la lumière.

-T'as finis ? Je veux dormir ! hurla la femme Nara. Je prends mon cachet et je ne veux plus entendre un bruit venant de ta chambre !

Yoshino s'arrêta un instant puis lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

-Je me suis pris le petit orteil contre le lit et je me suis engueulé tout seul, mentit précipitamment l'ananas, sentant une masse bouger sous lui.

Si n'importe qu'elle personne autre que sa mère aurait entendu ce mensonge, elle aurait compris que c'était totalement faux. Mais pas sa mère. « La fatigue, sûrement », se dit Shikamaru. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était que les effets secondaires de ces médicaments qui avaient tendance à lui ramollir le cerveau par moment. Cette altercation faisait partie de ses moments.

La furie grogna quelque chose puis referma la porte dans un claquement qui fit trembler les murs.

Le surdoué tomba à genoux de son lit en soupirant de soulagement. Le brun se débarrassa des couvertures et respira l'air frais en souriant. Puis il se pencha vers son fruit ambulant et lui embrassa le cou. C'est à cet instant que Kiba se rendit compte que son amour tremblait.

-Chou, qu'est-ce…

-Casse-toi, tout de suite.

Il avait eu beau chuchoter, le ton du noir restait ferme, ses yeux transperçaient le tatoué de part en part, et ce dernier crut voir de la haine dans les yeux de son camarade.

Le Nara se leva d'un bond, pointa la fenêtre du doigt la fenêtre et murmura, se contenant le plus possible :

-Casse-toi de chez moi, fais pas ton mec galère et dégage.

Kiba perdit son sourire, monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et lança un dernier regard à ce garçon qu'il aimait. Il disparut ensuite dans la nuit agitée de Tokyo, laissant le surdoué seul. L'adolescent était si en colère qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Quelle galère, mon dieu.

Le lendemain, un rayon de soleil vint frapper l'œil de Shikamaru qui était réveillé depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il avait ressassé la soirée d'hier toute la nuit.

Le désir, le bonheur, la peur, la colère. C'était ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Kiba était à ses côtés, puis la tristesse, la solitude lorsqu'il avait sauté, le surdoué ne savait où, de la fenêtre, loin de notre Nara.

-Si il a compris, il me laissera sûrement tranquille, dit le Nara à haute voix.

Mais là était tout le problème : Shikamaru ne savait pas si ça lui faisait plaisir ou pas.

Il s'enfonçât encore plus dans son matelas. Cette histoire lui prenait la tête et comme il n'était pas habituer à cogiter, ça l'énerver. Chose à laquelle il n'avait pas l'habitude également.

Lentement, il fit glisser la couverture sur ses jambes et se releva, pensif.

Même si l'idée lui plaisait, le noir ne pouvait pas rester au lit. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans le salon. L'adolescent se rendit dans le salon où sa mère se prélasser sur un fauteuil, le visage enduit d'une substance verte.

-Galère, avec ses produits de beauté sur la tronche, marmonna-t-il si bas que même les oreilles de lynx de Yoshino n'entendirent rien. Je sors dans le parc...prendre l'air. T'entends ?

-Tu me gênes, ça c'est sûr.

Sa mère n'avait même pas pris la peine de bouger un orteil.

-Vas donc aérer ta bêtise et reviens avant midi.

Shikamaru ne releva pas la pique : il lorgnait les médicaments intactes sur la table basse à côté d'une grand verre d'eau.

-Oublie pas les cachets.

-Rappelle moi qui est l'adulte ici ?

Le fils souffla un « galère » avant de tourner les talons et sortir au grand air, non sans s'être protéger contre les rayons du soleil.

Shikamaru marcha dans quelques rues de Tokyo pour atterrir dans un petit parc tranquille. De manière totalement charmante, le noir s'écroula de tout son poids sur un banc au fond du parc. Au dessus de lui la forme des feuillages lui permettait de regarder le ciel bleu.

Depuis un certain temps, le jeune homme avait l'impression que tout lui échapper. Un brun débarquait en fanfare dans sa vie, voulait le violer dans une bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre, ses amis ne voulaient plus lui parler et plus que tout sa mère continuait d'être désagréable. Tant que son fils ne trouverait pas une nouvelle petite amie, Shikamaru pourrait attendre les regards chaleureux et maternels de Yoshino. « Je ne veux plus de fille… » se dit-il, cette pensée le déchira en mille morceaux. C'était rude, cruel, soudain mais c'était la pure réalité.

-Galère, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? se lamenta le plus jeune Nara.

Tout ce que son oncle et ses deux amis lui avaient dit lui revint en mémoire. Et leurs paroles se résumaient en une phrase : « Tu ne seras jamais heureux tant que ta mère s'occupera de ta vie ». Mais elle avait beau être le pire des tyrans, la plus manipulatrice des femmes, elle restait quand même sa mère. Shikamaru ne pouvait pas abandonner sa mère, tout en sachant ce qui allait se passer.

Le fainéant sursauta quand une voix appela quelqu'un d'autre.

-Akamaru ! Aux pieds ! Non ! Akamaru !

Une chose non identifié sauta, s'écrasa serait plus juste, sur notre pauvre Nara qui perdit son souffle. Cette chose était poilue, humide et très bruyante pour les oreilles du noir. Mais plus que tout, cette « chose » était gigantesque et lourde qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger la moindre partie de son corps.

-Je suis désolé ! s'excusa la voix. Mon chien est plutôt affectueux mais il n'est pas méchant ! Akamaru descend de là !

Cette chose, qui était un chien, Shikamaru l'avait compris, sauta joyeusement sur le sol en aboyant bruyamment.

C'est quand le surdoué leva les yeux vers le maître du chien qu'il comprit que la boule de poils aurait mieux fait de rester là où elle était.

-Toi ? s'écria Kiba, surpris et gêné à la fois.

-Galère, il faut vraiment que tu apparaisses n'importe où, n'importe comment toi ?

Les deux adolescents se considérèrent en silence pendant quelques instants. Le brun se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue et s'excusa à nouveau mais pour une toute nouvelle raison.

-Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'avais juste envie de te voir.

Le canidé qui semblait comprendre son maître s'arrêta d'aboyer et colla son corps aux jambes du tatoué en le regardant depuis le sol.

-Tu sais que ça vaut maximum dix ans de prison ? demanda innocemment le plus vieux.

Le brun avec son chien commença à bégayer et à se confondre en excuses ridicules.

-C'…C'est vrai ? Je ne voulais pas ! Je…J'en savais rien ! Tout ce que tu veux pour que tu me pardonnes !

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Shikamaru fut prit d'un fou rire incompréhensible. Voir son tortionnaire se démener pour se défendre, rougir ainsi, être gêner de cette manière, tout dans son attitude était hilarante. Le noir s'effraya même quand il se rendit compte que son rire était diabolique et sortait sûrement d'une partie obscure de son âme.

-T'es vraiment un mec galère, tu sais ? J'arrive pas à t'en vouloir réellement…

-C'est toi qui m'a effrayé ! se plaignit Kiba de son air enfantin.

Le noir soupira et esquissa un sourire à son homologue.

-Et bien au nom de la diplomatie galère, je m'excuse également.

L'Inuzuka reprit son assurance naturelle et s'emballa en voyant le sourire de ce garçon qu'il aimait.

-Si tu dors chez moi ce soir, je voudrais bien accepter tes excuses !

-J'en ai rien à faire de ton pardon. Galère, se renfrogna Shika, ce qui fit rire le maître d'Akamaru.

Kiba s'invita sur le banc à côté de son camarade surdoué, il joua quelques minutes avec son chien qui avait repris son humeur pleine de gaieté, sans se soucier que le Nara les observait et adoptait un air rêveur sans s'en rendre compte. Shikamaru vit que le brun était plus joyeux qu'à l'accoutumer, le tatoué semblait vraiment épanoui. Soudain, il attrapa un bâton et le lança très loin dans le parc après avoir regarder que le bois n'atteindrait pas la figure d'une quelconque personne. Puis il se rassit et se tourna vers Shikamaru qui rougit devant les yeux pétillants de Kiba.

-Tu voudras jouer aussi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Le Nara préféra hocher la tête de façon négative, n'aimant pas tout ce qui toucher aux bêtes et à leur jeux « boomerang ».

-Tu sais, Akamaru est mon animal de compagnie depuis que j'ai sept ans. Il me suit partout sauf au lycée… Je me souviens d'une fois, en primaire, je l'avais mis dans mon sac et j'étais parti à l'école : la tête de mon sensei avait été mémorable quand Akamaru était sorti de mon cartable pour rattraper l'avion en papier qu'avait envoyé mon voisin !

Il rit de ce souvenir. Quand son chien revint, langue pendante, le bâton à ses pieds, Kiba recommença comme tout à l'heure et criant un « vas chercher, Aka' ».

Les minutes passèrent et Kiba avait décidé de courir avec le bout de bois, le chien blanc à ses trousses. Akamaru fut finalement plus rapide et se rua sur son maître adoré, lui léchant le visage d'un brun de bonne humeur. Shikamaru fut attendri de cette scène, les deux avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Quand le jeune tatoué s'assit, il caressa la tête de son ami en lui répétant qu'il était devenu grand et fort. Il posa un baiser entre ses yeux et se releva pour marcher vers le noir qui continuait les regarder. Pendant un moment, il aurait voulu que Kiba lui donne un bisou, n'importe où. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était jaloux d'un animal.

-Viens chez moi cinq minutes ! proposa Kiba, souriant en laissant apparaître ses canines pointues.

Le Nara hésita : il ne savait pas quelle heure il était et sa mère serait prête à raser la ville pour le retrouver si il n'était pas revenu à midi.

-J'habite là, dit le brun en pointant une maison en face de l'espace vert. Juste pour passer voir.

Shikamaru perdit face à la bouille suppliante de l'Inuzuka, qui en était presque à retourner sa lèvre inférieure et gémir comme un petit chiot.

-Ma mère est chez moi, je ne ferais rien, le taquina l'ami des chiens.

Le surdoué rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais se leva pour lui faire face.

-Même si c'est galère…c'est ok.

Ils firent ensemble le chemin jusqu'à la grande grille blanche du parc mais à ce moment, Shikamaru eut un doute qui le stoppa.

-Ta mère…Elle le sait ? Que tu es…gay ?

Le brun fut étonné de cette remarque mais garda son sourire étincelant.

-Elle s'y est habituer, répondit le plus jeune.

Ce dernier fit alors une chose inattendu : il attrapa doucement la main du noir avec la sienne et la pressa légèrement. Shikamaru se tendit sur le moment mais ne se résolut pas à lâcher main chaude, il ferma ses doigts sur ceux du brun et comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, les deux garçons continuèrent leur route jusqu'au portail du jardin du maître d'Akamaru.

Rougissant, le Nara retira sa main brusquement et cacha sa main en un « galère » inaudible.

Kiba, déçu, ouvrit le portillon et invita son ami à rentrer chez lui. Akamaru courut vers sa niche, non sans en dernier « léchouillage » pour son jeune maître.

Quand, Shikamaru pénétra dans la maison du tatoué, une odeur de tartines grillées et de chocolat vint lui chatouiller les narines. Pourtant ce n'était absolument pas l'heure du déjeuner… Kiba se dirigea vers une pièce qui semblait être la cuisine.

-Man', j'suis rentré ! Je suis avec un ami ! Oh ! Mon p'tit-dèj', j'ai faim !

Quand les deux adolescents furent tout deux dans la cuisine, Shikamaru aperçut une femme aux cheveux bruns, comme ceux de son ami, légèrement ébouriffés. Elle avait les bras croisés et les yeux, maquillés de noir, fermés. Ces dits yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas quand elle jeta littéralement tout le déjeuner, digne d'un ogre, au sol d'un revers du bras. _(1)_

Le noir eut seulement le temps de se tourner vers l'Inuzuka, qui était ébahi, qu'il entendit la femme criait :

-C'est plus l'heure de déjeuner ! T'étais où ? Il est presque midi !

Le fils de la furie blanchit, lui aussi avait une mère redoutable.

-C'est pas grave…je, je vais pas déjeuner… Je vais…te laisser tranquille…

Shikamaru s'étonna de voir son ami autant s'abaisser devant quelqu'un.

-C'est qui ce gus ? hurla la mère de Kiba en se tournant vers le Nara, qui arrêta de respirer.

-Un ami, je t'ai dit, reprit le fils de l'effrayante femme.

Tout à coup, comme si on avait appuyé sur un bouton dans son cerveau, la dame prit un air aimable et sourit. Shikamaru put remarquer qu'elle avait aussi des canines dignes d'un chien féroce.

-Un ami ? Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt…

-Je te l'ai…

La femme lui lança un regard noir et pleins de reproches, Kiba s'écrasa complètement.

-Tu veux un Bubble Tea ? demanda la brune. Non, tu ferais mieux de manger, tu es tout maigre, pas un pet de muscles…

Le tatoué ne laissa pas le Nara répondre un « lâchez moi, vous êtes galère », pour éviter les catastrophes mais il tira plutôt le noir par le bras en disant, que personne n'avait besoin de quoi que se soit.

-Galère ta mère, ronchonna le surdoué à Kiba, quand ils étaient rentrés dans la chambre de ce dernier. Comme la mienne.

-M'en parle pas…

Le plus jeune jeta sa veste sur son lit défait et s'assit sur la chaise son bureau où traînaient papiers, magazines, CDs et DVDs en tous genres. Kiba laissa son camarade s'installer sur le lit à côté du blouson en cuir.

-Bon alors ? demanda le brun subitement.

-Galère, quoi « bon alors » ?

L'Inuzuka se leva et s'avança vers l'autre garçon qui eut pour réflexe de reculer, bien que ce fut impossible.

-Tu as dit que tu ne ferais rien, articula Shikamaru qui appréhendait.

Kiba s'arrêta, ses genoux touchant ceux de son homologue, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure furieusement. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement et il gronda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

-Quoi ? hoqueta le plus vieux, surpris.

L'air de Kiba fut plus désespéré, plus triste.

-Tu es là devant moi et pourtant je ne peux pas te toucher. Assis sur MON lit, dans MA chambre, et pourtant…pourtant je ne peux pas te toucher. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour obtenir ton amour ?

Le brun s'était baissé vers le visage cramoisi du Nara, ses douces mains se posèrent sur les joues de Shikamaru.

-Dis-moi, Shika…

Le noir et le brun firent en même temps le premier pas et leurs lèvres se touchèrent, faiblement. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, puis se furent au tour de leurs bouches de se retrouver unies. Kiba mordilla la lèvre inférieur de ce garçon qu'il aimait, il n'obtenu qu'un gémissement sourd. Sa langue vint lécher langoureusement les croissants de chairs de Shikamaru, ce dernier ouvrit alors sa bouche pour que Kiba y est accès. Le muscle rosé du brun s'enroula autour de celui du noir. Les deux gémirent contre les lèvres de l'autre, avant que Shikamaru s'écarte pour reprendre sa respiration.

A la vue du Nara, rouge, les lèvres entrouvertes humides de leurs salives, le souffle erratique, Kiba ne sut quoi faire mais il voulait que cet être aimé sache.

-Je t'aime.

Le maître de Akamaru avait annoncé ça d'un coup, le surdoué leva ses prunelles noires écarquillées vers le visage malicieux de Kiba.

-Je t'aime, depuis le premier jour. Toi tu ne m'as pas vu, mais moi si. Je n'ai vu que toi. Depuis, je ne rêve que de toi, je ne vis que dans l'espoir que tu me rendes cet amour.

Shikamaru n'eut pas la force d'essuyer les larmes qui perlaient sur le coin des yeux de brun, comme il n'eut pas la force de le repousser quand il les fit tomber sur lit, Kiba au dessus.

Les lèvres des deux adolescents se rencontrèrent, le baiser se termina en un ballet des deux langues qui s'apprivoisaient. Kiba mordit la langue de Shikamaru qui gémit longuement, ce qui encouragea le tatoué.

Comme une évidence, les érections se frôlèrent par-dessus les couches de tissus ce qui provoqua un frisson intense chez les deux amants. Le noir, qui avait oublié sa mère et le monde entier, releva son bassin contre celui de Kiba. Alors le dominant se frotta outrageusement contre son amour qui soupirait de plus en plus fort.

Les lèvres du plus jeune s'aventurèrent dans le cou de son amant.

-Galère, te…t'es fou ! Ma mère va voir ! résonna encore Shikamaru alors que sa raison aurait dû totalement disparaître.

Frustré, Kiba mordit le téton du fainéant à travers le tee-shirt, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'ananas de ressentirent les dents de l'Inuzuka sur ce point sensible. Shikamaru gémit de nouveau en enlaça Kiba encore plus fort sous son haut noir. Les mains du Nara provoquèrent comme des brûlures dans le dos le brun.

Imitant toujours l'acte sexuel, les deux amants se tardèrent pas jouir, s'empêchant de crier trop fort, l'un en enfonçant sa tête dans le matelas, l'autre en mordant l'épaule du dominant brun.

Ils firent la grimace en même temps quand ils ressentirent la substance poisseuse dans leurs sous-vêtements. Kiba rigola et se leva chercher des rechanges malgré ses jambes chancelantes, il envoya un boxer sur la tête de Shikamaru.

-Galère de mec. Crétin.

L'Inuzuka rit de plus belle en enlevant son pantalon et son caleçon. Quand les deux amants furent nettoyés sommairement et changés, la réalité prit le dessus sur les sentiments du noir qui s'effondra sur le lit de Kiba, qui sentait encore leur ébat.

-Dans quelle galère je me suis mis ? geigna-t-il.

Alors qu'il se plaignait, le surdoué sentit un poids atterrir à côté de lit sur le matelas puis un bras le serrer contre un corps chaud. La main du brun caressa le dos de Shikamaru, complètement perdu.

-On va trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Kiba.

-J'ai plus de 200 de Q.I. et je suis pas fichu de trouver de solution, là. Quelle galère, mon dieu, quelle galère !

-Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à ta mère directement ? proposa l'Inuzuka, innocemment.

Shikamaru se retira de l'étreinte de son ami.

-Pour me faire immoler ? Ma mère n'acceptera jamais ça ! Elle n'y survivrait pas. Ou alors elle a peu de chance…

Le noir se leva lentement du lit, encore fatigué.

-Ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée finalement. Je savais que ça se terminerait comme ça, pourtant… galère.

Kiba sauta du matelas et retint son ananas par derrière vivement.

-Je ne perdrais pas contre ta mère.

Shikamaru entendit la voix de son amant pleine de fermeté, pleine de détermination. Il en frissonna tant il était impressionné.

-Je veux te rendre heureux. Je t'aime, dit Kiba alors que sa voix se brisait.

Après un dernier baiser, le fruit ambulant quitta la maison Inuzuka, quand il rentra chez lui, il était bien une heure passée, sa mère était furieuse.

-Où tu étais ? hurla Yoshino, de la mousse à la commissure des lèvres. Midi ! MIDI ! Tu comprends le français, non ? Tu voulais me faire mourir ? Je n'ai même pas pris mes cachets du midi ! Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? Va me les chercher ça t'occupera !

Muet, le fils de ce démon alla à la cuisine pour chercher les médicaments, il l'entendit encore dire :

-Midi ! Midi ! Quel idiot, crétin ! J'ai cru mourir de peur ! Ces cachets doivent d'abord subir des tests ou je peux les avoir maintenant ? Shikamaru !

Kiba avait raison : il fallait trouver une solution. La plus radicale sera la plus rapide.

_(1) : Référence à un épisode HS, après la guerre de Pain, quand Kiba se réveille à midi et que la mère a attendu son entrée dans la cuisine pour lui balancer son petit-déjeuner à la figure x)_

**Alors vous avez trouvé ?**

** Reviews ?**

** Je vous aime !~**


End file.
